Afraid
by blazer227
Summary: Songfic After Sora has succumbed to the darkness, Roxas is the only one left to defeat him. Can he live up to the task? Part II.


Here's part two, and thanks to y'all that reviewed the first one, Losing Control!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Afraid. That is owned by the band named Yellowcard.

* * *

Afraid

Roxas lay awake, looking up at the ceiling, trying to calm his restless mind.

_Lie in this empty bed, with this aching head,_

Namine slept beside him, her eyes closed and her breathing peaceful. Roxas smiled at her, and then concentrated his gaze at the ceiling again.

_You left me here this morning, now I can't remember why,_

Roxas began to think of the days that had passed since Sora has succumbed to the darkness… he had went on a rampage, killing everyone except Roxas and Namine. Roxas knew the reason why he and Namine still lived. Roxas was a part of Sora, and Sora had been trying to convince Roxas to join with him.

_I let you in again, to get under my skin,_

Roxas had refused, desperately believing that he could change Sora somehow. Sora had threatened many things, namely, killing Namine, who had become distant since Kairi's death. Only Roxas's touch could make her become the character she usually was.

_And every time you disappear, I remember,_

Roxas was scared of what Sora would do to Namine, so he kept her close by his side every day, for Sora wouldn't attack her, in fear of killing Roxas. He couldn't kill a part of himself.

_How I look for you, but I can't see your face,_

Roxas and Namine had met Sora on the shore shortly after he had killed Riku and Kairi, his two best friends. Roxas was utterly destroyed and shocked at the sight of Sora, and was glad that Namine was with him, for the glare that Sora gave her chilled both of them.

_And then I hear you, the only thing you say…_

Roxas had taken Namine and ran up to his room, not wanting to rest eyes on Sora any longer. Namine had cried for the longest time about the death of Kairi and Riku, but Roxas knew that Sora had died there too.

_I am afraid right now, I don't wanna let you down, _

Roxas gave Namine a kiss as he climbed out of bed. Oathkeeper rested on a stand on the wall, beside another stand that was empty. Sora had taken Roxas's Oblivion, the black Keyblade, leaving Roxas the white one. This fact had disheartened Roxas, knowing that Sora truly was evil, and that it was up to Roxas to kill him.

_And I am the one who can't be saved, the only thing I say,_

Roxas sighed as he took Oathkeeper off the stand. He was afraid of fighting Sora, afraid that he would lose and Sora would kill Namine, afraid that he would die if he killed Sora, afraid that Sora would tempt him to the darkness and they would both kill Namine.

_I am afraid right now, what if I can't get out?_

He heard someone mumble softly and turned to see Namine waking up. Roxas sat on the side of the bed beside her.

_What if I don't want to be saved? This is me afraid!_

"Roxas…" she mumbled, taking his hand in hers. "Are you alright?"

Roxas nodded. Sometimes, he thought that maybe he should let Sora kill Namine, for she seemed in such pain…

Namine smiled. "That's good…" she yawned. "Why do you have Oathkeeper in your hands?"

_Now, there's no place like home, to make me feel alone,_

Roxas shrugged. "I feel better when I have it," he told her. "Although, I doubt Sora will attack us."

Namine's face fell at the mention of Sora's name. "Sora… why did he do this? Why did Kairi and Riku do that? I don't understand…"

Roxas helped her sit up and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know… he loved Kairi too much, and the sight of him with his best friend…" Roxas began to wonder if he would have done the same if he were in Sora's spot.

_I see you everywhere I am, and I remember how you ran out to hide,_

Namine hugged Roxas tightly. "I wouldn't do that to you, Roxas... ever," she whispered fiercely.

Roxas smiled. "Thank you, Namine… you don't know how that makes me feel.

_Kept me close behind, following your every move so I remember,_

Suddenly, there was a fierce pound on the door. "Roxas!" a deep, low voice yelled.

Roxas growled. "What do you want, Sora?" he spat.

There was a chuckle. "You know what I want," he said. "The other part of Kairi."

_I look for you, but I can't see your face, and then I hear you, the only thing you say…_

Roxas held Namine tightly. "You'll never get Namine while I live, Sora," he told him.

"Oh, I will get her eventually," Sora said. "You can't watch her forever…"

_I am afraid right now, I don't wanna let you down,_

Roxas frowned. "Sora… why did you do this?" he asked.

Sora laughed. "I wanted to. The darkness granted me power I could only dream of. Don't you want some of it too, Roxas? Power to do whatever you want… have whatever you want… whenever you want…"

Roxas smirked. "It doesn't fit my cup of tea," he said. "Besides, if you can get whatever you want, where's Kairi? Or Namine? I don't see them with you."

_And I am the one who can't be saved, the only thing I say,_

There was a long silence, and then Sora roared loudly, making Roxas and Namine cover their ears. "Never speak her name again, Roxas!" Sora said angrily.

"You loved her, Sora! I know you did!" Roxas told him loudly, holding Namine. "You didn't want to kill her!"

There was another silence, broken by a voice that sounded like the original Sora. "I…didn't…"

_I am afraid right now, what if I can't get out?_

Sora growled. "Damn you, Roxas," he spat. His voice had reverted to the deep, low one. "She was having an affair with Riku behind my back… of course I hated her. I relished killing her. She deserved it… just like Namine deserves it! She'll do the same to you, Roxas," Sora told him.

_What if I don't want to be saved? This is me afraid!_

Roxas snorted. "No, she won't," he said stubbornly, taking a loving look at her. "Kairi was sorry for what she had done, Sora, but you killed her… you killed the love of your life!" Roxas stood up, holding Oathkeeper. "You say you relished it, but I know you didn't!"

_I look for you, but I can't see your face,_

There was another silence, and then Sora's original voice said weakly, "Save me… Roxas… please…"

The darkness took control, and then Sora yelled, "Enough! I'm growing tired of this. I will get Namine… and then you will join me, Roxas!"

_Then I hear you, the only thing you say is don't look for me, 'cause you will never say, _

It was Roxas's time to roar. "Never, Sora! You aren't the Sora I knew! I know he's there somewhere! Fight, Sora! I'll help you!"

_You won't hear me, you won't hear me,_

Sora roared. "Sora is dead, never to return! You're too late to save him now, Roxas!" The door shattered as Sora crashed into it, holding Oblivion.

Roxas held Oathkeeper tightly. "Get back, Sora," he growled. "Leave me and Namine alone. I hold both of our lives in my hands."

_Why do we keep this up? Why do we live like this?_

Sora laughed. "What are you saying, Roxas? You don't have the heart to kill her… or yourself," he said mockingly.

Namine trembled at the sight of Sora, and Roxas grasped her hand tightly. "Leave," Roxas repeated coldly.

_When there is nothing else to save, will you be afraid?_

Sora laughed again. "You don't scare me, Roxas… I will get what I want. You aren't safe anymore… if I meet you again, I will kill you both!" Sora walked out of the room, turning around once more when he was outside. "Meet me at the shore in a half hour, Roxas. Or else I will kill you both while you sleep. We will settle this." He dashed off.

Roxas sat on the bed, holding Namine. "Thank god he's gone…" Roxas murmured.

_I am afraid right now, you already let me down,_

A few tears ran down Namine's cheek. "You aren't actually going to go fight him, are you?" She held him tightly. "Please say you aren't!"

Roxas sighed unhappily. "I have to, Namine," he told her. "I must… or else we'll both die. At least, now, we have a chance."

Namine sobbed. "But… at least we'd die together…" she mumbled.

Roxas shook his head. "Please, Namine… I need to do this. Believe in me, and I can do it…" He kissed her lips gently, and she returned it, not wanting Roxas to leave her.

_You are the one you can't be saved, if only I could say,_

Roxas parted from their kiss. "Please, Namine…" he murmured, a tear running down his cheek. "You need to let me go…"

Namine shook her head, tears running freely, but she slowly let him go. He stood up, grabbing Oathkeeper. "Come with me, Namine," Roxas said, holding out his hand. "I need you to be there…"

She took his hand, and they slowly made their way to the shore.

_I am afraid right now, you never will get out,_

Sora was waiting there, grinning maliciously at them. "So, you've both come to accept your doom?" he said. "Very well." Oblivion appeared in his hands.

Roxas grimaced as he stepped away from Namine and faced Sora. "Sora… you're a lost cause." Roxas shook his head. "I should have never tried to help you… you're weak. Only a weakling would accept the darkness, and not the power he already held…"

Sora's face was twisted in anger. Roxas didn't wait for Sora's reply, but continued. "You always wanted to be like Riku… he took the darkness too, didn't he? But he did it to save you, Sora… and you did it to kill him! The light will always beat the darkness… no matter how dark it is."

Sora's face twisted again, but this time, it was to an expression of sadness. "You… you're right…"

_You will never let yourself be saved,_

Roxas felt for the link between him and Sora, and dived into it. He found darkness, blacker than midnight, blacker than the darkest Heartless. Roxas swung Oathkeeper at the darkness, cutting it away, trying to find the little part of light in Sora. Sora screeched as Roxas entered the link between them, but couldn't move. He delved in, ready to duel Roxas.

Roxas saw the little gleam of light just out of his reach, and dived through the darkness to reach it, feeling it press down on him, telling him lies, smothering him…

Roxas felt his hands reach the light, and it shone brightly, pulsating. The darkness fell back, leaving the black part of Sora standing alone, quivering in the light.

"Kill me… please…" the light and dark Sora chimed together, and Roxas brought Oathkeeper down on the darkness…

_You are so afraid, you are so afraid…

* * *

_Well? Hope y'all enjoyed it. I'm outta here. 

--Blazer227


End file.
